The Reign of Robotnik
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Eggman may have taken it all away from us, but we're going to take it all back! What else is a group of orphans to do during war? Hide? Yeah right!


"Catch me if you can!" a young, blue hedgehog taunted. "Get him! He is the one who had been raiding the kitchens! Stop that horrid little hedgehog!" the large gutted king ordered his men.

The blue hedgehog ran around the palace at a speed the guards could keep up with. If there was one activity he loved to do, it was to have a little fun with the guards. His way of having fun was simply to tease them with his incredible speed. No one could ever top this kind of speed, but one has come close.

"Get that hedgehog! He has my deviled eggs!" The king yelled. The hedgehog ran around all of the guards trying to catch him and onto the second level and on top of the railing. "Actually, I didn't steal these. I never liked eggs; maybe that's why I don't like you." The hedgehog dropped the deviled eggs from above and hit his target.

"So, how points do I get for hitting the overweight king?" the hedgehog asked mockingly. "Get that hedgehog!" the egged king screamed. "And get me a towel to get these eggs off of my head!"

"I think they suit you quite fine, actually. Then again, that could just be because of all those egg puns you use." Dashing down from the second level, the blue hedgehog knocked over all of the guards coming his way like bowling pins and dashed out of the door.

He ran for miles until he hit the out skirts of the city. There he decided to slow down and see if a friend was nearby.

"Sonic, why do you have to take so long when I ask you to distract the guards?" A feminine, blue hedgehog complained as she caught up to the other. "I've gotta have some fun, sis. Besides, is there really anything better to do? Sure I can race you any time I want, but other than that there is nothing to do."

The female hedgehog took in the sympathy for her brother. The two already had it tough as orphans, but they were looking to have more fun than just annoying the king of the land.

"I guess you're right. Well, I got dinner!" The young girl said. "Sonya, you're the best," Sonic said. "I know. Just bother Eggman some more to pay me off."

The two began to walk deeper into the forest. "Me, bother the great ruler Dr. Robotnik? I don't think I could ever do that, Sonya. I have too much respect for the man who can only grow massive nose hair." The two stopped in their tracks and began to laugh.

"Anyway, what did'ya take for dinner?" Sonic asked. Sonya climbed up a nearby tree and brought down the food she stole from the kitchen while Sonic had all of the guards chasing him.

"Fruits, corn, muffins, breads, and some chili dogs for you," Sonya said. "Perfect! I'll eat the chili dogs and you can take whatever you want," Sonic said and took the plate of chili dogs from the picnic of food Sonya stole.

"Sonic," Sonya loudly said to stop Sonic. "Don't eat all of them. This food needs to last at least a week." Sonic stuffed the rest of the chili dog he began in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Sonya. If we run out of food we'll just go and steal more from the castle. It's not like Eggman needs any more to eat. You've seen his gut, right?" Sonic stated as he wolfed down another dog.

"I know, but he might think someone from the city or the villages are stealing the food and then he'll take away their food. We both know Eggman doesn't need anything to eat, but all of his cities are starving, almost," Sonya reminded Sonic.

"I know Sonya, but until the day the woods turn from red to gray I will not stop taking food from the kitchen. And we'll both take as much as we need," Sonic stated.

Little did the young orphans know, the day when the lush forest of various reds, oranges, and yellow transformed into a bleak and scary sight was coming much sooner than anyone expected.

The ruler of the land most people lived on was ruled be the villainous Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman for those who knew about all of the egg puns he said, his love for the food eggs, and how his stature reminded most of an egg. King Robotnik wanted nothing more than to rule the entire world, and he would do anything to accomplish his goal.

Two months after the young 10 and 11-year-old hedgehogs raided the kitchen, King Robotnik set out his forces to conquer more land. The Robotnik Empire grew larger very quickly. The land around the conquered area grew dreary and creepy over time. Even the forest Sonic and Sonya called home has fallen to the spell of misery within a year.

That did not stop the siblings, though. They knew Eggman had to be stopped one way or another. Together, Sonic and Sonya saved many small villages and weakened Eggman's forces tremendously by the raids for their own needs and the needs of others.

Sadly, the two were too small of a team to stop Eggman all alone. The best Sonic and Sonya could do was stall Eggman. Soon enough his forces would grow too strong, even for the fastest thing alive and his _very_ slightly slower sister.

"Sonic!" twelve year-old Sonya called. "Sonic, are you okay?" Sonya dashed over to her brother who not only saved a village from conquer, but also received a piece of the final blow of the machine that was going to conquer.

"I'm fine Sonya. I'm just a little banged up, that's all," Sonic replied. Sonic struggled to get up, but he could stay on his feet with perfect balance. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Eggman is getting pretty tough! I wish we had more help," Sonic admitted. He was ashamed that he almost lost his last battle with Eggman's machine, and almost lost his only family in the battle before.

Sonya looked into Sonic's emerald eyes that matched her own. "Hey, the important thing is that we are alive. But you're right, we do need more help," Sonya agreed and looked down at her broken arm. She pulled down on her light purple tank top to cover the bandages on her waist.

"Excuse me," a young voice said. "I couldn't help but over hear that you two need some help." Sonic and Sonya turned around to see a young pink hedgehog in a green outfit facing them.

"Thanks for your concern, but we couldn't take you away from your family to go off and fight Eggman," Sonic said. "But I don't have a family," the girl said. Sonic and Sonya looked at the girl in shock. "I mean, I probably had one once, but I never knew them. I was raised in Robotnik City along with many others. Everyone was put to work the day they turned five. There are no grown-ups where we work. It's just a bunch of kids," the girl said sadly as the tears came to her eyes.

"A group of us were on one of the ships you two stopped. We were all of the kids in the engine room giving fuel to the ship. If it wasn't for you there with the side pony-tail and purple high lights, I don't know what would have happened to us," the girl finished and wiped away the tears that were dripping down from her face.

"Sonic," Sonya whispered. "I think we should let her join. I'll train her to fight if I need to. It's better to have more of us than more alone." Sonic nodded. "Okay then, pink hedgehog, you can come along with me and my sister Sonya on one condition," Sonic said. The girl looked up. "Yes, I'll do anything to help!" she spoke up.

"What's your name?" The girl looked at Sonic in disappointment. She was hoping that she could show some of her skill or something worthwhile. "My name is Amy Rose," she stated proudly as if she whipped out her gigantic hammer that the siblings did not know she had.

"Great! So Amy, do you know how to fight?" Sonic asked. "Do I know how to fight? Well, you tell me!" Amy heaved her hammer above her head and began to chase Sonic.

"Okay! Okay! You can fight, you can fight! Please don't hurt me!" Sonic yelled with Sonya dying of laughter safely away from the swing fest.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know this one wasn't that funny, but I plan to make the next chapters both funny and longer. The next chapter might not be for a while, though. I need to finish my other Sonic story first, but I had to write this chapter before I forgot.

So, what do you think so far?

Disclaimer: SEGA owns all things Sonic, not me.


End file.
